Harvest Moon
by Crimson Prophet
Summary: Like a princess, she sleeps, untouchable, unreachable. Her dreams foretell of blood, her vision foretells pain. Like a valiant knight he comes, to save the her from her demise. But will he be the one doing the saving? Or will she save them both? AU, KxK
1. Silent Voice

_+Harvest Moon, Antelogium+_

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Watsuki Nobuhiro; all rights reserved to Sony, Shueisha JUMP, and Anime Works. All the other characters in this fiction are mine and can only be used with my permission. This piece of fiction was solely created for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money from this.

_**Silent Voice**_  
_by: Crimson Prophet  
_

**+++++**  
If it be your will, That I speak no more,  
And my voice be still, As it was before,  
I will speak no more, I shall abide until,  
I am spoken for, If it be your will...  
_-From the movie "Pump Up The Volume"_  
**+++++**

I dream.  
Which is to say, I am.  
I dream.  
Which is to say, I live.  
To dream is my purpose in life.  
To dream is why I live.  
To dream is who I am, what I am.  
To dream is to be. 

I lie upon my bed, eyes closed, face serene. I lie, not stirring, unmoving, lost in the eternal darkness of my dreams. I cannot speak, cannot utter a sound, a silent voice as I dream, as I see. I brace myself as I walk through my dreams, through others' dreams, like a specter, like a wraith, no more than a shadow, no more than a dream inside a dream. 

Once, long ago, I started to dream as an escape, as a refuge from the horrors of living.  
But I was wrong...  
I was wrong. 

For even in my dreams there is no escape. 

In my dreams I see blood, anguish, horror, and pain. In my dreams I see of love torn apart, of tears_ -Oh God, endless tears-_ sorrow, broken smiles and broken spirit. I see cruelness of my own race against what they consider their enemies, and even against those they say they love. The delight of flesh hitting flesh. I have seen it, have experienced it, felt repulsed by it. But there was nothing I could do. For I am nothing more than a silent voice. Like a warrior I forge on, never faltering, never hesitating, never letting doubt and uncertainty take over my own soul. 

There is nothing to be gained in hesitating.  
Only death and more pain. 

So I go on, sleep on and dream.  
Dream, and see.  
Dream, and save. 

Their horror in exchange for mine.  
My life forfeit for theirs. 

And yet...

And yet I have never lost hope in the one who can set me free. The one who will see past my beautiful shell, my human's façade, my abilities and skill. One who will see past the dreams that made me what I am, one who can save me, save me from this eternal darkness, save me from my cage I myself set. The soft, dark cage where in I imprisoned myself. Rescue me from myself. 

Yes...rescue me from myself.  
The one who can hear my silent voice, see my silent tears.  
See my anguish and set me free from the gift that God gave me. 

Yet...even after waiting for such a long time, he hasn't arrived. 

No one has come to save me. 

But I will wait. For how long, I don't know.  
For now, I dream.  
For now, I see. 

See the things that God has permitted me to see. 

The Future. 

++++++++++

Author's Notes:

_Antelogium - _ Latin for _Prolugue._

_**In one's dreams, one can see the future.** tsuzuku._


	2. Red River, Blue Sky

_+Harvest Moon, Primus Pars+_

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Watsuki Nobuhiro; all rights reserved to Sony, Shueisha JUMP, and Anime Works. All the other characters in this fiction are mine and can only be used with my permission. This piece of fiction was solely created for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money from this.

**Red River, Blue Sky  
**_by: Crimson Prophet_

**+++++  
**In a dream, in a vision of the night,  
when deep sleep falleth upon men,  
in slumberings upon the bed:  
then he openeth the ears of men,  
and sealeth their instruction,  
that he may withdraw man from his purpose,  
and hide pride from man.  
_-from the Holy Bible, book of Job,  
chapter 33, verses 15 to 17._  
**+++++**

_She is here._

She is here in his dreams again. 

In his dream of endless blood.  
In his dream of memories. 

She has been in his dreams ever since the nightmares started, by his side like a shadow as he trudged through memories and relived his life, torturing himself. He doesn't know her name; she never spoke, never uttered a word nor even a sound. He doesn't know her face; her form has always been shadowed, and yet he knew she cried; cried for him in a way he could never permit himself. 

With tears like glittering diamonds set against the velvety darkness of the night. 

Tears that he wouldn't - couldn't- shed for himself.  
Tears she shed for him, for his pain, for his burdens, for his grief. 

Tears that he knew he would forget the moment he steps out from this dream.  
And yet, he remembers her the moment he steps in. 

Now, he feels her walking silently next to him, near enough that he can sense her presence, far away enough that he can't reach her, or touch her. He stopped, studied his surroundings wearily. Once again, he was back to that place; once again, he was back -momentarily- to what he was before. Running steps, clad in combat boots, thudded heavily around him, mingling with panicked voices, calm voices, quiet voices, authorative voices, swelling in volume, rising in his ears like a ghastly symphony until he thought he couldn't take it anymore. 

And then suddenly, it was quiet. 

He couldn't make up in his mind what he feared more, this ominous silence, or the painful noise before. 

_Danger,_ his sense immediately screamed, and he whirled around, a sword appearing in his hands as he automatically brought it up, meeting another shadowed sword. Battle-reflexes taking over, he fought without heed, without mercy, like a madman whose bloodlust was too hard for him to control. The urge to kill rose dangerously in his blood as he raised his weapon again and again, pitting it against his unknown foe.

A feral smirk lit up his features when he flet his blade sink against soft, pliable human flesh. 

His blood sang, smelling victory, and he raised his sword up high for the final blow. 

_**No!** I'm not like this anymore!_

With a gasp, he wrenched his sword away, dropping the weapon by suddenly nerveless finngers as the thought pounded frantically through his head. Shaking his head slowly, he stepped away, eyes horror-filled at what he had almost done. His hands clenched, opened and clenched at his sides, as he breathed shallowly, shuddering. His hands opened and he raised them up, looking down at them. 

They were covered with blood; _stained_ with blood. 

_Not again, not again....not like this!  
Not again, not like this!_

He started to scrub his hands harshly, his breath coming faster and faster, eyes wild. He scrubbed them, not minding the pain, not minding that each hard scrub brought forth new blood, new pain, new stain. All that he noticed was the blood. The seemingly endless blood. 

_The blood wouldn't go away...It won't go away!  
It will never go away!_

His hands slowed in their vigorous scrubbing, then stopped as he sank down to his knees. He bowed his head as his hands splayed on the dark floor, then clenched as the thought pounded relentlessly through him, keeping time with his own heartbeat. The words seemed to taunt him, his heartbeat mocking him, reminding him that he was alive, but _she_ wasn't living. His hands uncurled as he raised his head, eyes dimming, going vacant as those thoughts continued to ridicule him. He stared ahead as visions of murder, of tears, of blood, of _death_ flashed before him.

Death dealt and meted out by his own uncaring hands. 

His scar slowly dripped blood down his face, and yet he didn't notice, eyes fixed on the visions before him. Blood slowly started to rise, resembling a red river, as if intending to drown him, but still, he didn't take notice, didn't take heed, uncaring of what happened to him now. 

_»Don't lose yourself!«_

He jerked, surprised by the wholly unfamiliar voice, but the blood continued to rise. His eyes continued to stare. 

_»Don't lose hope! There is still life. Don't give up!«_

A hand, shadowed yet warm, touched his cheek, wiping away the blood trickling down his scarred cheek. His eyes started to focus at her touch, life returning. He tried to see, but all he can see was tears, glittering, shining in the total darkness of his dream. Even if he had never heard his voice before, he knew. Knew that it was his constant companion who walked beside him in his dreams. Knew that somehow, she protected him. 

The blood ceased rising, then slowly disappeared. 

He raised bemused eyes to her.  
But all he saw was shadows, and a single tear trickling down a cheek. 

_Who are you? Why did you save me?_

He felt her surprise as she jerked back, her hand starting to slide away from his cheek, but he swiftly caught it, then bringing it back to his cheek. And felt her shock. He wondered at it, then pushed that thought away. Once again, he tried to discern her face from the shadows, but to no avail. And yet he could feel the warmness of her flesh. 

_Who are you? Please tell me._

_»You...you can hear my voice?«_ He felt her kneel down in front of him, unseen clothes rustling. He felt her hand trembling underneath his. _»You can hear my voice, hear me speak?«_

_Yes, I can hear you.You're the one who accompanied me through my drems, the one who saved me._

_»You...know this is a dream,«_ He heard he stated wonderingly, hesitantly. _»You have felt me all this time?«_

He nodded; held her hand tighter. At this moment, he felt as if she was his lifeline, the only one keeping him sane. _Who are you?_

_»It doesn't matter.«  
It does, very much. Who are you?  
»If I told you that I am your conscience, would you believe me?«_

He shook his head. Too well does he know his conscience; well enough to know it is not she. Even now he knows that his conscience was the one who caused this dream, among others. How can she save him from it if she was his conscience? _No, I don't believe you. _

_»I thought so.«  
Tell me. _

_»I am nothing more than a dream inside a dream,«_ she told him, regret laced through her voice. Her hands began to vanish, until his hand clutched on at air. Immediately, he felt bereft and he stood up, knowing instinctively that she was about to leave. _»A dream inside a dream. Nothing more than that.«_

_No, you're more than that! How can you believe that is so?_

He felt rather than saw her sad smile. _»Because it is true.«_ He felt her slowly stepping back, light beginning to shine behind her back. He shielded his eyes from the intense light. _»There is danger coming near.«_

_What do you mean?_

_»There is danger coming near,«_ she repeated again, her light sluicing the darkness of his dream, blinding him. But he could snese that she had stopped moving. He took a step forward. _»You must take heed. There are trying times ahead.«_

_Wait, don't go!_

She shook her head as he took another step. _»I must go, and you must wake. Life waits for you. You must forget -- no, you **will** forget me. Forget me the moment you open your eyes and move on through reality.«_

_**No!**_ He took another step forward, struggled to come near. _I don't want to forget!_

_»But you will. Just like everyone else.«_

Her light glowed and suddenly pulsed bright, blinding him. 

With a gasp, Himura Kenshin jerked and opened his eyes. 

**~~~~~**

"Sir! Sir! We have a reaction from her brainwaves!"

Shinomori Aoshi jerked awake, coming instantly to his feet when the nurse's message, delivered in a slightly panicked, jubilant voice, registered in his brain. He ran next to the nurse, mind leaping ahead as they made their way down the hallway. "What time? How strong? How long did it last?"

"Sir, it happened 400 H sir! It just finished just fiteen minutes ago, and it was very strong sir! It was almost off the scales! I tried to tell the doctors, but I was informed that they were busy on other tests. So I tried to find you, sir."

Aoshi checked his watch as they ran and immediately cursed vehemently under his breath. 515 H. An hour. The longest reaction they have gotten from her for the last eight years. Damn those doctors! He knew he should have trusted his gut; knew that he shouldn't have agreed on those secondary, temporary doctors his superior insisted on the day they found out that her normal doctors were taking the week off. 

"Thank you for telling me," Aoshi said curtly when they reached a set of metal doors. The tall man stopped, turned to the nurse. "Please tell Lt. Col. Saitou about this; he'll want to know. You'll find him in Section three dash one."

"Yes sir." The nurse saluted him and pivoted smartly on his heel, hurrying in the general direction of the elevators. 

Dropping his stern, military facade, Aoshi sighed inaudibly and rested his forehead against the doors for a second, feeling the weariness of his life catch up on him. Then he straightened up, pulling an identification card from his pocket and swiping it through the lock. The light flashed green; Aoshi punched in a sequence of numbers. The light flashed red, and an eye probe along with a hand scanner came down. 

Aoshi stepped backward and held out his hand for the hand scanner; the eye probe went forward straight towards its intended use. The light flashed green again as both of the scanners went up again. After a while, the metal doors swooshed open and he stepped in, blue eyes immediately scanning the room. 

The doors swooshed shut behind him, automatically locking into place. 

Anyone who had seen the double metallic doors and its tight security would make the assumption that what was inside would be weapons of war, or a room filled with valuable infrmation. They would make the assumption that since this was a military base, the room being guarded so fiercely will be cold, harsh, and forbidding. 

The assumption cannot be more wrong. 

Instead of harsh light, the room was filled with soft, mellow light, lit by several lamps. Instead of cold tiles on the floor, Aoshi's footsteps were muffled by a thick, dark blue carpet. Instead of stark, forbidding walls, a large painting of the sea livened up the room. 

And instead of being filled with weapons of destruction or valuable military information, there, in the center of the room, was a large poster bed, its translucent curtains drawn, concealing the person which slept quietly in it. 

The room radiated serenity and stillness, peacefulness and calm. 

The room was worlds apart from the underground military base it was nestled in. 

But Aoshi didn't notice, merely pausing for amoment to get his bearings then continuing his walk. His feet took his straight towards the center of the room, towards the bed. Not taking his eyes off the bed, Aoshi reached for the cord that hung on one of the posts of the bed and pulled on it slowly. With a quiet rustle, the curtains moved, revealing the person that lay sleeping. 

Long, blue-black tresses, so very much like his own, spilled over the pristine white pillows, resembling a dark river as it cascaded pver a thin shoulder. Dainty features relaxed in repose, thick eyelashes like dark fans resting on high cheekbones tinged slightly pink. A pale arm rested on top of the bedsheet pulled up only to the waist, its porcelain beauty marred only by the intravenous tubes entwined around her arm. It was hooked up to various machines by the other side of her bed, monitoring her progress. 

It was a stark reminder of who and what she really was. 

Aoshi sat down carefully on the bed, reaching out and enfolding her hand between his. It was warm, and like the machines that beeped quietly next to her bed, it served to remind him that she was alive. Still alive, still hanging on. He ruffled her bangs, which shifted and revealed the tiny wires which monitor her brain waves. After staring at the wires for a while, Aoshi withdrew his hand to join the other which was holding her hand. It never ceased to amaze him how strong she was, to come back over and over again to her hell. Just so that she can save and protect people she doesn't even have intimate knowlege of.

"You've been taught well by him, chibi," Aoshi murmured. "You haven't changed, even after all this years. What do you see now? What do you dream?"

Kamiya Kaoru didn't answer; she continued to sleep. As she had done for the past ten years. 

Aoshi sighed again; he wasn't really expecting an answer, but then again, it doesn't hurt to hope. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath; then another, exhaling and inhaling very slowly until he felt himself completely relax, his lean body slumping over their linked hands. What little sounds spilling over from the military world just outside the double metal doors receded, until all Aoshi could hear was the calm beat of his own heart, and hers. Soon enough, Aoshi was on the very thin line between deeep, meditative sleep and wakefulness, losing himself in his consciousness. Slowly, he can feel himself losing hold on reality, and entering another world entirely. 

Aoshi opened his _'eyes'_. Like he expected, he was back into _that_ world again. Into her world wherein everything was possible, as long as you dream. When he first came to this world he was rightly shocked and confused. What he neccessarily trained for didn't prepare him for this. It had taken him a while efore getting used to it. But then again, he had no choice. It was either get used to it or not see her at all. 

He looked around, recognizing his surroundings. He was back again in their hometown, where they grew up in. Aoshi glanced back again at the familiar buildings. It was a sign that she was distraught, and needed to see familiar scenes. Aoshi started to walk. She hadn't materialized next to him when he entered her dream, which means she didn't know he was here. And it alarmed him. She had always known whenever someone enters her private world, her refuge from her duty. 

The tall man was barely even winded when he reached their childhood home, and he burst inside the silent house, ice blue eyes gone dark with worry. Aoshi searched every room, but there was no sign of her. She wasn't waiting for him in her own room, or in the tea room. She wasn't even in the training hall, one of her most favorite hiding places. In short she wasn't in their house. 

But where could she be?

Taking a chance, Aoshi went to Akabeko, the restaurant just a few blocks away from their home, where Kaoru had worked part-time when she was younger. But she wasn't there. Aoshi went to Aoiya next, where he trained when he was younger, but she wasn't there either. Kaoru was nowhere to be found. 

Aoshi stood in the center of the main road, heart pounding. Where is she? She had never done this before. Never scared him like this before. Aoshi turned around, intending to search all over for her again, and it was then that his eyes caught the large, ancient tree, its branches swayig in the slight breeze.

_**Of course!**_ The shrine on the top of the hill!

Why didn't he think of it before? The shrine situated on top of the hill, overlooking the town, has a large sakura tree planted next to it. It was the oldest tree in their town, and ever since Aoshi could remember, it was where Kaoru goes to whenever she was sad, lonely, angry or troubled. Aoshi picked up his pace, more than eager to know what was troubling her; wanting to know what had happened. He flew up the steps leading to the shrine, booted feet thudding loudly on the hard ground. It echoed through the air, marring the serene stillness, but Aoshi could care less. For him it was only another sign that something was wrong with her. Kaoru should have instantly appeared at his side and scolded him for being so unrespectful in the shrine grounds, no matter that this was only a dream. 

Aoshi ripped around a corner, and instantly skidded into a stop. There, on the base of the tree, lay Kaoru, curled into herself. Her long, silky blue-black hair cascaded freely around her bent face, her slim form clad in a simple white dress which reminded him eerily of her hospital gown. Sunlight glimmered through the sakura-laded branches, and a slight breeze made pink petals rain and swirl lazily in the air. Usually, Aoshi would've stopped to appreciate the God-given view, but now he merely stepped forward, blue eyes gone dark with worry and concern. Slowly, Aoshi kneeled down beside Kaoru and gently took her into his arms, stroking her hair tenderly when she burrowed her head into his chest. They stayed in that position for quite some time, Aoshi rocking them back and forth, his dark head bent close over hers. 

After a while, he spoke. "Mind telling me why you scared me like that, little sister?"

"Gmen ne, 'niichan," came the soft reply from within the confines of his chest. "Scaring you wasn't my intention."

Aoshi waited.

And waited.

And waited. 

Finally, Kaoru turned her face up to him, blinking big blue eyes in his direction. "Mou Shinomori, I can never outwait you at all!" she complained merrily, wrinkling her nose. "All you have to do is wait in that silence of yours and then I spill out everything to you!"

He smiled at her. "So why aren't you spilling?"

"Because I'm stubborn as you, that's why."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. 

"Alright, alright, I surrender!" Kaoru sighed and sat up, looking up to the eternal blue sky. "Brother, you do realize why we're able to see each other like this, talk to each other like this?"

Aoshi was silent for a moment, then he answered quietly. "It's because of our shared blood; because we're brother and sister." He paused. "Kaoru, why are you asking me this?"

She didn't answer; merely continued gazing up to the sky. 

"Kaoru?"

"Niichan...you do also know that I can dreamwalk in almost anyone's dreams, ne? And that I can talk and speak in the dreams of people with psychic abilities, no matter how slight their gift is." Kaoru continued, not answering Aoshi's question. Absently, she drew her knees up, her arms encircling it. "But perhaps not as clear as we can see each other now; even those fully gifted and trained int heir gift have to concentrate to feel me, to sense me. Only you and Mi-chan are the exception. Mi-chan because she's only slightly psychic and not trained; yet she can feel and see me like a full-blown psychic would. You, brother, because you're not psychic and yet you talk and see me so clearly."

"Yes, I know all that, Kaoru. You've told me that before." Aoshi answered abruptly, a little impatient and confused as to why his sister was avoiding his question. "Kaoru, what's going on? Why won't you answer my question?"

Kaoru suddenly tilted her head to look at him, hair swaying and playing wildly around her face as a sudden strong gust of air blew through, attesting to her agitation. "Brother, there's another exception."

"What do you mean?" Aoshi stared at her. "Kaoru..."

"There's another exception," Kaoru repeated, voice solemn, dark blue eyes hidden by the fall of her hair. "While I was walking in the dreams of another, he felt me. He heard my voice. He talked to me, and said he knew about me ever since I first stepped into his dream, and knew all of it was a dream. Brother...he touched me like you are able to."

Aoshi jerked in shock and stared at her in disbelief. "He...he can touch you and talk to you? Just like that? How can that happen?"

"I don't know," Kaoru answered quietly. "I've been thinking about it ever since I came out of his dream...been wondering why he was able to reach me. But there was no answers, not one that I can think of."

"Then that unusual reaction we got..."

Kaoru sheepishly looked up. "So that's why you came here so suddenly. I wondered at that, since yu really don't like coming here. But...Proverbs," her voice suddenly grew serious. "....having another exception wasn't all the reason why got such an unusual reaction. Not at all."

"You've seen something then, Revelation?" Aoshi asked, calling her by her official military name. "What have you foreseen?"

"Death. I see numerous deaths. Deaths amidst the burning agony of hell."

++++++++++

Author's Notes:

_Proverbs -_ a book in the Holy Bible. Shinomori Aoshi's codename.  
_Revelation -_ the last book in the Holy Bible. Kamiya Kaoru's codename.  
_Primus Pars - _Latin for _First Part_. 

_**In one's dreams, one can see the future.** tsuzuku._


	3. Erudite

_+Harvest Moon, Secundus Pars+_

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Watsuki Nobuhiro; all rights reserved to Sony, Shueisha JUMP, and Anime Works. All the other characters in this fiction are mine and can only be used with my permission. This piece of fiction was solely created for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money from this.

_**Erudite**_  
_by: Crimson Prophet_

**+++++**  
Are not my days almost over?  
Turn away from me so that I  
can have a moment's joy before  
I go to the place of no return,  
to the land of gloom and deep shadow,  
to the land of the deepest night,  
of deep shadow and disorder,  
where even the light is like darkness.  
_-from the Holy Bible, book of Job,  
chapter 10, verses 20 to 22._  
**+++++**

"Yo, Oro-chan!" A man yelled down from the hallway, phone held in one hand. He looked harassed as he tried to be heard over the din. "The Chief wants ya! He's on line four! And you better hurry, he sounds annoyed!"

Himura Kenshin looked up from the report he was reading, nodded at the man, and picked up the phone. _Did he really have to call me **that** de gozaru ka?_ "Hai. Himura de gozaru."

"Meet me at Harry's in 10 minutes."

"_Oro?!_ Demo Shishou, that's on the other side of town de gozaru yo!"

"So? Get over it. Harry's in ten minutes, or I'll train you the way I did 23 years ago."

**"ORO!"**

"Harry's in ten minutes. I'll be waiting."

The red-haired man winced as he put down the phone and stood up, pushing his chair back. Sighing, he looked down at the pile of reports waiting to be read for a while, then grabbed his black leather jacket from the back of his chair and turned to go. "Sano. Sessha'll be out for a while. Please pick up my calls for a while de gozaru."

"Sure man, no prob." A tall, spiky haired man looked up from his Gameboy and arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Where ya goin? Official call?"

"Sessha has no idea." Kenshin pulled on his jacket as he spoke. "Shikashi, it might turn out to be one. Shishou wants me to meet him at Harry's de gozaru."

"Chief?" Sagara Sanosuke snorted. "He probably just wants you to buy tofu or something."

Kenshin smiled at his partner, non-committal. "As sessha has said, sessha has no idea." He checked his watch. "I better get going de gozaru. Ja."

"Yo man!"

Kenshin turned back to his partner, then blinked when Sanosuke lobbed two things towards him. He caught it in surprise. "Oro?"

Sanosuke shook his head. "Man, you're so out of it sometimes. You almost forgot your phone and badge, man."

"Oro...Arigatou, Sano."

Kenshin's police badge gleamed in the harsh light of the police station as he tucked it into his jacket. With one last wave to Sanosuke, who was too busy to wave back, he turned to go, an unnaturally grim expression on his gentle features.

_It's been ten years since Shishou wanted to meet me in Harry's. Why now ? What's going on de gozaru ka?_

**+++++**

"Took you long enough," a tall man commented caustically as Kenshin slid into the seat next to him. He nodded towards the bartender, who immediately walked towards them. "You still remember Master?"

Kenshin inclined his head politely to the man. "It's been a long time de gozaru, Master. Sessha will take the usual."

"Green tea it is then." The solemn man slid a steaming cup towards the red haired man and smiled. "Hai dozo."

"Arigatou de gozaru."

Kenshin waited until the man moved away to serve other customers before turning to his master, a questioning look in his violet eyes. Steam from the tea rose up, but the younger man didn't notice. "Why did you ask sessha to meet you here, Shishou? You know sessha doesn't go here that much anymore de gozaru, and neither does you."

Hiko Seijurou didn't answer; he merely tossed back his glass of scotch and then stared down at it contemplatively. 

"Shishou?"

"There's been an offer for you."

Kenshin stiffened. _No, it can't be..._"From whom?"

Hiko snorted; turned to face his one-time student and sarcastically arched an eyebrow. "Let's not play games around here, baka deshi. You and I both know where and who it came from. Names might change but faces do not; how many times have I told you that? Of course its from _them_."

_So I was right...They couldn't leave me alone after all._ Kenshin looked away from his teacher's assessing eyes; stared down at his cup instead. His violet eyes hardened. "I've stopped on that business ten years ago. Tell them I refuse. I don't want to do anything with them."

"It's a little late to say that sentiment, don't you think?" Hiko crossed his arms. "You're already involved in this pile of shit up to your puny 'lil neck whether you like it or not, baka deshi. As much as you'd like to fantasize that you've severed your ties from them ten years ago, I don't think like that. And I won't let you deceive yourself any longer."

"Shishou..."

Hiko frowned. "And to think I raised you up better than that. I don't think you're that much of an idiot to think that they'll let you go that easily, considering you know _too_ much. But then again, since you refused..." The muscle-bodied man shrugged. "...can't do anything 'bout that. But wouldn't you want to know who's involved? And what they're offering you, before you give your answer?"

Kenshin nodded; he was a little curious himself as to what kind of offer they'd make that even his master would be interested. "Sessha will, but I don't think I'll change my mind."

"That's what I said earlier, and look what happened to me," Hiko grumbled before continuing. "Think back ten years ago, baka deshi--"

"Sessha always thinks back, Shishou." Kenshin interrupted quietly, unable to help himself. "Too much de gozaru."

Hiko scowled. "And therein lies your problem. But! That's not the issue here now, so let me continue. Think back ten years ago, baka deshi. Ever wonder why when the twins were murdered, the top brass weren't too worried? In fact, they even gave the impression that they could care less. Remember that?"

"Hai de gozaru." Kenshin took a bracing drink from his tea. Somehow, the idea to hear his master out didn't seem like a bright idea after all. "After treating them like priceless jewels for so long, something like that happening doesn't make sense de gozaru."

"That's because they found another replacement. Someone powerful enough to do the job of what used to take two people." The older man drummed his fingers on the gleaming top pf the bar. "Someone young enough, and with enough mysteries hidden that made the researchers and the top brass happy. Someone they discovered just for themselves. Someone who came with another. Your replacement."

Kenshin's head reeled. _Someone powerful enough to do the job of what used to take two people...who can be so powerful to be able to do that?_ He swallowed. "That would mean...the group continued on de gozaru ka? The research was continued?"

"Funnily enough, no." Hiko answered quietly. "The research on genome soldiers was dropped the day the twins died. It was dropped completely the day you resigned; it seems it had been the request of the replacement before they'd agree to join. And since they were a failure in that research..." Hiko shrugged and poured himself another glass of scotch. "...it didn't hurt them none. But yes, the group continued. Under a different name."

Kenshin blinked, confused. "If they still have a team, what do they need me for then?"

"One of their group members just died in a reconnaissance mission, and they can't spare another. The leader is too busy weeding out traitors from the program, and the second-in-command has enough problems of his own. And, more importantly, Proverbs asked for you."

"Proverbs?" Kenshin stared at his teacher, surprised. "Shishou, why do you know so much as to even know the replacement's name?"

Hiko snorted. "This is me you're talking about. I have my sources. And by the way, baka deshi, Proverbs isn't the name of the replacement; far from it. The very reason why Proverbs asked for you is not clear; the only thing I got is that somehow, someone found out about the group, and most importantly, about the replacement. The replacement is in danger--iya, not just the replacement. All of us is in danger."

"Shishou...what--?"

Hiko clenched his fists. "Some fool actually continued the genome project that they started, and had success where they couldn't. And if they get the replacement...or even the DNA... we're all dead. The replacement's that powerful. As of this moment, the only thing the enemy's sure about is about her power; not the magnitude of it, and certainly not what it can do. But they have enough knowledge and power as to make the group nervous."

_No...is it the same...?_ Kenshin leaned forward, eyes urgent. "Shishou, is it the same group from before de gozaru ka? Is it? _Is it?_"

"I don't have enough clearance to answer that; and even if I **did** know, why should I tell you?" Hiko answered, then continued over his pupil's automatic request. "No, baka deshi, I can't tell you even if I know. If you don't accept the offer, you're not cleared to know any details about it. In fact, you're not supposed to know this much if you'll just refuse." 

Kenshin looked down; his teacher has a point. _Why am I even considering this? I should be refusing...I shouldn't even think of becoming what I used to be years before. I've put my past behind me. I've moved on from that._

_»Have you really moved on, Himura? Have you?«_

_Sessha has de gozaru._ Kenshin swallowed; somehow it didn't surprise him that he was having doubts about himself even until the harsh light of the day. For some unknown reason, this always happens when he talks to his master, which is really not that often. _Sessha has moved on._

_»So why do you have nightmares when you sleep? And why do you see their bodies every time you get assigned to murder? Why do you see her in every woman that you meet? Why do you still think about what had happened before if you've really moved on?«_

Kenshin inhaled sharply. _Damn you..._ His eyes suddenly widened as he realized one thing. Why is he damning himself?

"Baka deshi, don't you go a-day dreaming from me again," Hiko's gruff voice cut in. "You're too old to do that, and have enough common sense not to do that in broad daylight. Besides, I didn't raise you to be that way, ahou. So what now? Are you still going to give me the same answer and continue running away from the past that made you or stand up and face it like the man you are?"

_Are still going to give me the same answer and continue running away from the past that made you or stand up and face it like the man you are?_

Hiko's voice echoed throughout his mind and Kenshin bowed his head; unable to answer. Because his master was right. He _had_ been running; been running from his past for the past ten years, hiding behind his police badge, hiding behind the fake innocence of his smile. He'd tried so hard to forget the past without resolving it that he had blinded himself; convinced himself that the reality he faces each day was the truth. 

But trust his master to see right through it and cut to the chase. 

_ Maybe Shishou's right. Maybe its time to stand up like a man and face my past._

Slowly, the red-haired man straightened; slowly, Kenshin turned to face Hiko, violet eyes determined. Hiko merely stared back to him. "I'll do it." Kenshin said simply, quietly. Resolve shone from his countenance, his unwavering will like a beacon for every one to see. "I'll accept the offer."

Hiko stared at him for a while longer, then nodded, satisfied with what he saw. "As long as you know what you're doing." Reaching to his pocket, the older man drew out a package, and laid it into the gleaming surface of the bar. "Here. You can't go anywhere and you can't help anyone if you don't have this. You know my number; call me if there's any problem."

And with that said, Hiko drained his glass, stood up to leave. 

"Oro?" Kenshin reached out and opened the package, making a slick black phone, two swipe cards, and important-looking papers skitter out of it. But what caught his gaze was an identification card. An identification card with his name and his photo in it, as well as his stats. The name _'Genesis'_ was written underneath his picture. "Shishou, you...?"

Hiko Seijurou stopped from walking away, and smirked. "It's just that I know you too well, baka deshi." Without turning around, he lobbed another package to Kenshin, who caught it, surprised. "Give that to that chicken-head friend of yours; we have a need of his services."

"Sano?" Kenshin's eyes widened. "Demo Shishou, he wasn't involved with--"

"He was," Hiko cut him off abruptly. "Although not directly. And now we're making it direct. Besides, you trust him. Both of you report to me tomorrow, in 700 H. And baka deshi, don't be late."

And with that, the tall man opened the door and left the restaurant/bar, leaving Kenshin alone. 

"So I'll be back to where I first began," Kenshin murmured, looking down at the package in his hands. "Will it end the same or have I learned from the past well enough to see it through differently?"

Will it begin again?

** +++++**

_ "So did he accept?"  
"Yes."  
"Good job, Solomon."  
"Not really. With him having been my student for so long, I know him inside out. He didn't stand a chance. Besides, I can't stand his attitude any much longer. From my point of view, what he really needs is a firm kick in the ass."_

The other man chuckled, lit up a cigar. Then:_ "Are you fine with this, Solomon?"_

A snort. _"You ask me now, when I'm already part of this? I wouldn't do this to him if I didn't know for sure he'd survive. Dense and stubborn he can be, but he's a fighter inside out. He'll survive."_

_And survive he will._

** +++++**

"Geez, what the hell is this?" Sanosuke looked down at his own identification card in shock. The name _'Acts'_ was written underneath his picture. Like Kenshin, he received papers identifying his position in what seemed to be an important part of the military, his position, two swipe cards, and the last, a slick black phone. All of this was given right after Kenshin has returned back to their station and dragged a protesting Sanosuke back to their apartment. Confused, he looked up to his pacing partner and demanded, "What the hell just happened? Mind telling me what's my part in this and why my brilliant little self is suddenly a _ Senior Intelligence Officer_?! And in the military for chrissakes?!"

Kenshin sighed, raking a hand through already tousled hair. "I'm sorry, Sano. Sessha didn't want to drag you into this."

"No, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry." Sanosuke muttered, tossing the paraphernalia to the coffee table then leaning back on the couch to stare at the ceiling. "I should have seen this coming, considering my past after all as one of the underground spies who, for some previously unknown reason, got off scot free. **_Shit._**"

Kenshin stopped pacing and looked at him curiously. He never knew that like him, Sanosuke had a past. His partner, for all that he is loud-mouthed and brash, is uncommonly close-mouthed when it comes to his past. He winced. Maybe in that part, he understood Sanosuke too well. "Underground spy, Sano? You?"

"Yep." Sanosuke rolled his head to look at him. "Ever heard of the Seikhoutai, buddy? I was part of its intelligence network. I was one of their hackers."

His violet-eyes widened. Seikhoutai was the name of one of the military's 'shadow' sections, the one used to be the military's eyes and ears underground. It was indirectly connected to Kenshin's own group in the military when he was still part of it. The Seikhoutai was used to find out whether influential underground gangs had some kind of information about them, and, if necessary, use them to wipe out that source. In the end, Seikhoutai was cut off; left for the kill. They found out there was a traitor in that group; someone had been feeding information about the research to some faction. They never did find out who, because the downfall of Seikhoutai has heralded the downfall of the twins. 

So what his Shishou said was true. Sanosuke_ was _part of his past after all. 

"How 'bout ya, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked curiously. "How were you dragged into this?"

_I was part of the group that formed your group,_ Kenshin thought inanely. Aloud, he asked, "Are you sure you want to know, Sano?"

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

Kenshin took a deep breath. "Ten years ago Sanosuke, I was part of a military group project." At the word _'military'_, Sanosuke's brown eyes chilled and hardened. Nevertheless, the red haired man forged on. "That military group project was called..._Project Prophet_. And during that time, I was called under the call sign_ ManSlayer._ That is how I am dragged into this."

Silence.

"You're pulling my leg, right?" Sanosuke exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't be....you really can't be..."

Kenshin met Sanosuke's eyes unflinchingly. 

"No...That can't be!" Sanosuke exploded off the couch, drove straight towards Kenshin, dragged him up by the scuff of his shirt and slammed him on the wall. "Why? ** Why?!** I consider you my best friend, for chrissakes! And you're one of them! Hell, I even investigated your group! You're part of them...part of those who slaughtered the ones I considered family...and you're my _**best friend**_!_** Gods...**Am I consorting with the enemy?!**"**_

"No, Sano," Kenshin said quietly, putting a hand over the bunched fist that held his shirt. "Even before, sessha wasn't your enemy. The military never was. But...sessha admits...we're partly to blame for what happened to you ten years ago. Things were different then. Things are different now. Sessha isn't your enemy, Sano. Other than knowing sessha was the ManSlayer ten years ago, has sessha changed in any way now de gozaru ka?"

Slowly, Sanosuke let go of Kenshin's shirt, stepping back, his eyes confused. "No..." he answered quietly. "No. But it changes how I look at ya. It changes everything.Hell!" Suddenly, Sanosuke turned, raking his hand through his hair. "This complicates things!" 

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. "Yes, it does."

For a few minutes, silence reigned through the room, punctuated with Sanosuke's footsteps as he paced. After a while, even that receded as Sanosuke turned to face him, brown eyes clear. "And it's even more complicated yours, right?" the tall man asked, picking up where they left off. "If it affected my life...it would certainly affect yours. Yet you're helping them. Why? Answer that!"

"Because contrary to all belief that sessha has no fear, I do _have_ them," Kenshin replied, a twisted smile appearing briefly on his face. "And because of it, sessha has been running for ten years. But now, sessha thinks its time I face them, and finish the things sessha left unresolved ten years ago. That's why I'm helping them, Sano."

Sanosuke stared at him, then turned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Awryt. I'll come with ya tomorrow. But only to hear things. If I don't like what I hear, I'll vamoose outta there."

"Of course, Sano." Kenshin silently heaved a sigh of relief. _For a moment I thought there that he wouldn't come..._"We'll be meeting Shishou tomorrow in 700H at Harry's. Sessha will bring you there tomorrow de gozaru."

"Harry's, huh?" was Sanosuke's only comment before turning to go. "I'm going out for some fresh air. I'll be back."

Kenshin nodded. "Aa. Sessha'll take care of dinner."

_Maybe this is mundane, doing what we're doing...but this is the only normal things we can do now de gozaru. Starting tomorrow...life will change. _Sessha's_ sure of it._

**+++++**

Lt. Col. Saitou Hajime stared at Lt. Shinomori Aoshi impassively, taking the lit cigarette from his mobile lips and puffing out smoke leisurely. "So you want those moronic doctors removed, is that it?"

"Aa. They don't know what they're doing." Aoshi paused. "I had to take care of things those idiotic doctors didn't want to be disturbed about."

Saitou's mouth quirked. "Yes, I found them hacking into the military's main frame."

**_ "What_?!"**Aoshi said harshly in shock, dark blue eyes wide. "_Hacking into the main frame?!_"

Saitou nodded and shrugged. "I was getting impatient on gathering information about those idiots, so I lured them out. That was the last two leaks in our group. Don't worry, Takani and Genzai-sensei'll be going back to work this afternoon."

"You...you made my sister into a **_bait_**?!" Aoshi nearly shouted, maintaining enough composure to hold himself still on his chair. He leaned forward, a a dangerous glint in his cold blue eyes. "Damn you, Saitou! What if your plan went wrong?! Then she would have been in danger!"

"But the plan didn't fail, did it not?" Saitou pointed out with implacable logic, unperturbed by his colleague's glare. He reached out, grinded his cig on the metal ashtray in front of him then leaned back, crossing his arms. "And Revelation wasn't in any danger. Are you questioning my capabilities, Proverbs?"

Aoshi leaned back, inhaled heavily, and let it out in a sigh. "No. No, Lamentations. But you should have told me of your plan."

Saitou snorted at that. "What, and have you hovering around Revelations the whole day? No, you might give that game away, and then I'll have to start all over again. Moving on, the replacement and the additional'll be here tomorrow, around 730H. Solomon will be meeting them, then hoist them to us. We may have to greet them."

"Did he agree?" Aoshi asked seriously, all traces of earlier anger gone. "The ManSlayer agreed?"

"Yeah, as well as the hacker we'll be getting. Psalms can't handle all that load alone, and the fact that she's also trying to communicate with Revelations doesn't help. While we don't really need a large group, we need enough competent people that'll help us, and not hinder us." The tall, amber-eyed man gave Aoshi a cool look. "Are you sure its him that made contact with Revelations?"

"Aa. There can be no mistake. I recognized him immediately when she showed him to me just yesterday." 

"And her predictions?"

Aoshi closed his eyes, trying to forget the vision his sister showed him, of a madman conquering and destroying the world with genome soldiers made with her DNA. Not only was it startling, it was downright hellish. People dying everywhere, persons with the same abilities as hers being hunted down for their abilities...It was like viewing Satan's Land on Earth. "The same. Still incomplete. What she can see where disjointed, yet enough was sufficient to see that someone is continuing the genome project that was halted ten years ago."

"And she can't see the culprit?"

"She says on normal circumstances she can, but.." Aoshi opened his eyes, stared directly to his superior. "She says someone's blocking the entrance. That's all she would say."

Saitou's brows furrowed. "Blocking the entrance? Would that mean someone's blocking her from seeing?"

"Most probably." Aoshi raised his eyebrows. "What now?"

"There's nothing we could do but wait." Saitou stood, signaling the end of their briefing. "Raise the security, Proverbs. Things are about to get interesting."

**+++++**

"Ororo...Where is sessha?" Kenshin mumbled dazedly to himself as he stared up to the impressive building looming up in front of him. The red-haired man looked down at the business card in his hand. "Nox Building...de gozaru ka? Surely Shishou didn't mean this building...?"

Shrugging, Kenshin started up towards the steps and slipped inside the cool exterior of the building, stopping momentarily before continuing, heading straight towards the front desk. As usual, Sanosuke had been late, and his Shishou has decided to wait for him and let him go first instead. Of course, his teacher had given him lousy directions -although he suspected that was deliberate, given the kind of personality Hiko Seijurou has. As a result, it had taken Kenshin exactly half an hour to get here, and he had the sneaking suspicion that he was late.

As soon as he slid the business card towards the receptionist, the woman's eyes widened and immediately stood up, gesturing discreetly for him to follow. Confused, but knowing enough to know that it was to be expected, he followed, until they into the banks of elevators, and watched when the last opened. Kenshin stared at the woman in confusion. "Oro?"

The woman went inside and he followed, watching as the door slid shut. But the elevator didn't move. Instead, the woman pressed a series of numbers on the number pad, and immediately afterwards, a small section of the wall next to the pad opened, revealing a hand scanner, card swipe, and retina eye scanner. Kenshin blinked in astonishment. "Oro!"

"Sir, as soon as you're cleared, the back will open, " the woman explained carefully. "When it does, go inside. It will directly take you to where you're going to." After a while, she spoke again. "Sumimasen, this is my floor. I hope you won't get lost. Mata ashita."

And with that, the doors slid open and she left, leaving him alone in the elevator. Kenshin stared at the complex machinery in front of him and sighed resignedly, reaching to his pocket for his card. He lifted his hand and pressed it against the hand scanner and stepped forward for the retina scan. The first two lights on the panel flashed green. Staring at his card for a moment, Kenshin took a bracing breath, lifted his hand and swiped it. The last light flashed green, and as expected, the back of the elevator slid open, revealing another elevator. 

Kenshin stepped inside, not even looking back until the doors behind him slid shut. 

He felt more than saw the elevator zooming downwards, and was only mildly surprised when it stopped and before the doors could open, had to go through the same process he went to before. When the elevator finally opened, he was in a different world, miles different from the bustling business scene Kenshin had seen on the ground level. People all around him was either dressed in military clothes or --Kenshin blinked and took a second glance- in a nurse's outfit, making him wonder if he'd taken the right path. 

"Himura-san?"

Surprised, Kenshin stopped walking and turned around to see a male nurse behind him, holding what seems to be a clipboard. The nurse looked young; almost looked as if he didn't belong here, too innocent to be connected with the military. But regardless of looks, the nurse was here, which meant only one thing - he was tougher than he looked. "Aa?"

The nurse nodded, looking slightly pleased with himself at having found the man. "They've been waiting for you. Please go to Sector Five-dash-three; there's only one room there, so won't get lost. The elevator for that sector is straight down the hall. Please go on."

Nodding, Kenshin resumed his walking, reaching the elevator the nurse had indicated and slipped inside. Like before, he had to go through the hand and retina scan, along with the swipe card as well. It was only a short while when Kenshin reached what he presumed was Sector five-dash-three, and when he looked around, Kenshin saw that the nurse was right; there was only one room in there. Standing in front of the metal doors, he saw that it had a swipe lock and a punch pad. "Oro, what now?"

It was then that Kenshin remembered his other card. 

Taking it out, the red-haired man perused it closely, sighing in relief when he saw it has a series of number printed on it. Committing it to memory, Kenshin swiped the card on the lock and punched in the series of numbers, then almost leaped back in surprise when an eye probe as well as an hand scanner came down. As soon as the he was finished, the door slid open, and Kenshin stepped inside. 

Into another world. 

"Orororo?!" Kenshin mumbled to himself as he walked forward, taking in the soft lights, the painting of the sea, the carpet, and the four poster bed. Not knowing what he was doing, Kenshin moved towards the bed, not even noticing that the door behind him had opened and a man had went in. Suddenly, when Kenshin was near the bed, his feet tripped over an upset of the carpet, pitching him forward straight towards the bed. 

_ "Ororororooo!"_

Kenshin landed on top of the person lying on the bed, and when he stared up towards the person's face, he was shocked to see eyes the color of dark sapphire peruse him sleepily for a moment, then flutter shut. 

And before Kenshin could utter a sound, he was yanked off the bed and turned harshly around, feet dangling off the floor. 

**_ "What the hell did you do to my sister?!"_**

**+++++**

Author's Notes:

Gomen, I think it was too long. Also, thanks to the people who reviewed. It is greatly appreciated. 

Solomon - A wise king in the Holy Bible. Hiko Seijurou's codename.   
Genesis - A book in the Holy Bible. Himura Kenshin's codename.  
Acts - A book in the Holy Bible. Sagara Sanosuke's codename.   
Lamentations - A book in the Holy Bible. Saitou Hajime's codename.   
Psalms - A book in the Hoy Bible. 

_**In one's dreams, one can see the future. ** tsuzuku. _


	4. Eyes of Blue

_Harvest Moon, Tertius Pars_

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Watsuki Nobuhiro; all rights reserved to Sony, Shueisha JUMP, and Anime Works. All the other characters in this fiction are mine and can only be used with my permission. This piece of fiction was solely created for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money from this.

**Author's Pre-chapter Note: ** This is going to be long; some parts are boring as they are talkies, which would explain some background. Please bear with me. Also, please be careful in reading; there will be slight implications of yuri, and some of its content while not exactly lemon will require a mature and open mind. Thank you very much.

**_Eyes of Blue_**  
_by: Crimson Prophet_

**The spirit of a man will sustain his infirmity;  
but a wounded spirit who can bear?  
The heart of the prudent getteth knowledge;  
and the ear of the wise seeketh knowledge.   
****_-from the Holy Bible, book of Proverbs,  
chapter 18, verses 14-15._  
**

"O-orooo!" Kenshin squeaked, although inside he was quite alarmed at being caught off guard so easily, just like that. _Who is this man de gozaru yo?! How was he able to catch sessha off-guard de gozaru yo?!_ Aloud, he protested, "Sessha didn't do anything de gozaru yo!"

The man shook him again, and Kenshin gritted his teeth, about to get royally pissed off.

"Put him down, Shinomori," a sardonic voice cut in, and the tall man holding him up by the scruff of his shirt turned around, forcing Kenshin to futilely try to see who just spoke, although the voice sounded eerily familiar to him. "He doesn't know what he's done. For that matter, I don't either, and I don't like not being briefed on what had happened. Put him down, Shinomori. That's an order!"

Reluctantly, the tall man named Shinomori put him down, and Kenshin stepped back cautiously, straightening his shirt and jacket then turning around. As soon as Kenshin saw who had been behind him all along, his eyes widened in shock and his jaw hardened. _"You!"_

"Yes, me, Battousai," Saitou Hajime drawled mockingly, amber eyes cold. "Long time no see."

Kenshin's violet eyes chilled. "That's how sessha wanted it de gozaru."

Saitou gave him a thin smile. "What a warm welcome from a _friend_ I haven't seen for ten years. Sheathe your fangs, little foxtail." He turned, started towards the door, which slid open automatically. "We're here to do business. And we can't do it here."

Silently, the two men followed Saitou, although Kenshin can't help but notice that the tall man next to him kept flicking glances at him as they walked, unnerving him. Suddenly, Saitou stopped in front of the wall at the end of the hallway, interrupting Kenshin's musings. He watched in mild shock as Saitou's arm shot sideward, slapping the wall beside him. That portion of the wall sank an inch, and the wall in front of them slid smoothly upwards, revealing a hidden hallway.

Kenshin took an involuntary step back. "Oro!"

"Stop your oro-roing and get on with it," Saitou said impatiently, moving forward. "Not unless you want to get trapped in this place."

"Oro?"

Aoshi stopped next to him, and gestured to the hallway that were behind them. "If you'll just take a look, Himura-san..?"

Kenshin did. And gulped.

A metal wall was sliding down on the elevator he came to this floor with, and on the metal doors as well. As soon as it was finished, a person who didn't know that there had been doors in that hallway would think that there wasn't. And if a person wasn't careful enough, like Saitou has said, he could get trapped in this place, with no way out. It was that impenetrable.

A man could die in that place, trapped forever.

Turning, Kenshin nodded his thanks to the tall, silent man and walked on forward, following Saitou quietly. They came into another dead-end, and now Kenshin watched with no surprise as Saitou placed his palm on the wall, and it lit up, the words _'Access Granted'_ suddenly appearing on top of his hand, so much like magic ink. And like magic ink, it faded to nothingness, as the wall in front of Saitou slid sideward, revealing a briefing room.

A while later, they were seated around a wide table, steaming tea placed in front of them. Folders were placed in front of them, the word _'Videre'_ stamped in front. Saitou steepled his hands under his chin. "I'd like to get over this as fast as possible. Shinomori, you first. What the hell happened? Did this ahou do something to Revelations?"

"No. Yes. I don't know," Aoshi replied, voice tinged with frustration. "I don't know if its good or bad for her. It happened so fast.."

Kenshin looked at Aoshi in confusion, violet eyes clouded with confusion. "Err...did sessha do something wrong? Was sessha not supposed to wake her up de gozaru ka?"

Saitou exploded off his chair, a shocked expression flitting across his lean features. _"What do you mean she woke up?!"_

Kenshin shrank back. "Orooo.."

"I don't know how he did it, but what you heard is true, Saitou," Aoshi confirmed it quietly. "I went to her room to check on her, and saw just in time to see Himura trip and fall across her. And then...it was just a moment, but her eyes opened. She studied him for a moment, then went back to sleep. It was gone so fast that I didn't think her monitors caught it."

Saitou sat back on the chair; pinned Kenshin with a clear amber gaze. "So we were right after all. You have some connection with her, Battousai. It would seem you could do something others usually can't. Reach Revelations."

Pain flickered through Aoshi's cold blue eyes for a second, then vanished.

"Just what the hell is sessha supposed to do?" Kenshin asked quietly. "Saitou, I know you don't like me that much, and the feeling's mutual, but perhaps an explanation would be appreciated...?"

Saitou snorted, and lit up a cigarette. "Still polite, eh, Battousai?"

"Just get on with it, Saitou."

Saitou arched an eyebrow at the quiet, vehement reply, steel laced through it's husky tones. But nonetheless, he complied. Even Mibu's Wolf has principles against baiting a fox when there's too many things to do with such little time. Saitou puffed leisurely at his cigarette for a while, then uttered one sentence simply. "The person you just met on that room is the replacement of the twins."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "What do you mean de gozaru ka? If she is the replacement, then why is she sleeping?"

Aoshi sighed and continued where Saitou left off. "Because that's all she'd ever known for the past ten years. She's not exactly comatose; she just willed herself to a very deep sleep and had been undisturbed for the past ten years. That is, until you came along, Himura," he added rather abruptly, as if he still could not believe it. "Trust us when we say we have tried all the given ways to wake her up. She wouldn't. Not even for the shortest while. It was only until today that I saw her eyes of blue again."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"She's my sister," Aoshi continued softly. "We came from the same mother, but had different fathers. Her father was the late General Koshijirou Kamiya. I assume you've heard of him?"

Kenshin nodded; who haven't heard of the general who was reputed to be one of the best officials the military ever had? It was just too bad that he was killed ten years ago, along with his wife. Suddenly, several facts slammed straight into place. _Could it be that Gen. Kamiya was killed because underground people wanted to get their hands on his children? Granted, Aoshi might not be 'gifted', but looking at him, I could say that he's certainly skilled on other things other than what his sister has..._

Aoshi looked straight at him, and nodded, confirming his suspicions. "By then, the twins have already fallen, and you have already vanished. It was then that we discovered that Father has already made arrangements for us; but it was already too late. She has already fallen into deep sleep. Fortunately for us, the military has dropped the genome research, and it was safe for her to come here." His lips twisted in a cynical smile. "Unfortunately for us, two months after she came here, the original base was infiltrated."

Kenshin's brows shot up, and he half-stood, shocked. _The original military base was infiltrated?! But how...?_

"Yes, contrary to your belief, Battousai, the original base was not perfect," Saitou drawled, puffing at his cigarette. "When Shinomori says 'infiltrated', it means several people turned to the other camp. However, due to some morons in the upper people, those double agents were never caught. Of course, those ahous are gone now."

"Those agents took with them DNA samples from the twins, and all the information on the genome research as well." Aoshi continued, a steely glint in his eyes. "Or what they think was the DNA. Those samples they have taken where only ordinary human DNA fused with just one-fourth of the twins' own. It was done for precautionary measure which paid off."

"Yes, but sessha thinks it was only half-way paid off," Kenshin commented thoughtfully. "If we presume they have all the information on the genome research de gozaru ka, wouldn't it mean that if they continue the research and was actually successful, all they would need now is DNA from someone with the same abilities as the twins right?"

Saitou's mouth quirked. "Haven't lost all your touch eh, Battousai?" he remarked before continuing. "On that account, you're right. That's why we've tried all the possible ways to conceal Revelations, and took all means that any information leak about her was stopped. However, news that the military has acquired a replacement leaked to the underground, and we've been finding spies all over the place." His cold eyes gleamed. "But up until now, they haven't been successful in finding out who and where exactly is the replacement."

"So where does sessha come in?"

Saitou folded his arms across his chest, gave him a measuring stare. "I know you work alone, as do I, but in this time, we have no choice. You're to work with us. Group Testament."

"It is used to be made up of six people, one of them being Revelations. But Exodus was murdered just a month ago. Somehow they found out that he was one of us and tried to extract information out of him. " Aoshi explained softly. "We tried to reach him, but we were unable to. Now there are seven of us. You, your friend, me, Saitou, Chronicles and Psalms. Your friend, Acts, would help both Chronicles and Psalms, while you, me and Saitou would be Revelation's guards."

"But why does it have to be sessha?"

Silence.

"Because somehow, you're connected with her." Aoshi replied after a while, exchanging a look with Saitou. "Revelations didn't exactly ask for you, but i know her well. And the fact that she woke up earlier..."

They fell silent again; this time, Kenshin was the one who broke the silence.

"Shishou told sessha that an underground group has actually continued the genome research. Is it true they were successful de gozaru ka?" Kenshin glanced from one man to another. "Is it true? And is it the same group that tried to get the twins?"

Saitou arched an eyebrow. "So Solomon told you that much, eh? We don't know much, as they are as good as we are," this sounding like it was forced out, as if it was hard admitting the fact,"...but from what we have learned -and experienced- they have succeeded. But the soldier we faced was paltry; obviously they had to make do with the DNA they got in the first place. And it seemed that it was only an experiment; merely a test of their abilities."

"But the upper brass became worried," Kenshin haphazarded a guess, speaking up. "That's why they decided to get sessha back, right?"

"Yes." Aoshi answered. "Not only that, we want to be able to formulate an attack on that group once we have the information on who they are. Revelations won't be able to help much this time though. Someone's been blocking her; she's been unable to see these past few days. The only thing she did say was to be wary of a past bleeding to the present." The tall man suddenly frowned. "In fact, she couldn't say what she wanted to say; it was as if something's blocking her."

Saitou stood up. "But still, that's enough to go on. I'll get going. I need to report. Shinomori, you take over."

"Very well."

_"Well? Report." _A tall man commanded, flicking ash from his cigarette as he perused the kneeling man before him. _"Was it successful?"_

_"No, sire."_ The man responded, white lab coat gleaming whitely in the room. _"It was weak. It does not have even one-fourth of one of the twin's power. Your people was able to kill it quickly. In fact, only one of your Elite was needed to finish it off."_

The other man chuckled deeply. _"As expected. However, continue with the research and testing; maximize the effort. We must unlock all the secrets that the information given to us; keep at it. Dismissed."_

The white-clad man nodded and tuned smartly on his feet, long strides taking him out of the room. The man left behind stood up from his chair and went to the wall behind his chair, which slid up smoothly and revealing a dark room lit by a lone globe lamp. In the center of the room was a huge four poster bed, faintly glimmering black curtains drawn.

Those curtains were moved aside by the man, revealing a woman sleeping on the black satin sheets, hair like crimson blood strewn across the pillow. Carefully, the man sat down, but that movement was enough for the woman to awaken, thick black lashes drifting up. She gazed up adoringly at the man, ruby-red lips parting in a smile, not heeding the fact that her naked body was barely covered by the thin satin blanket. _"Ohayo, anata."_

In answer, the man bent, and captured the woman's lips with his in a harsh, possessive kiss. After a while, the man lifted his head and replied, _"Ohayo, koi. Had fun today? You seem well-rested."_

_"Yes, I had fun, anata." _The woman responded softly. A smirk, so out of place on the woman's perfect features, found its way on her face. "_I found a new one to toy with. She's interesting; for once my new toy made me work. I like her."_

An eyebrow kicked up. _"Her? I didn't know you changed preferences, koi. Last I checked, you still wanted me."_

_"Oh, but you know I still want you, anata,"_ the woman purred softly. "I_t's just that I'm having fun. I'm practicing for the toy you're going to give me. Aren't you going to tell me who she or he is?" _She licked her lips. _"Will I like what you'll give me? When will I have it?"_

The man smiled ferally. _"You'll have her soon, koi. Soon."_

Sagara Sanosuke whistled in amazement as both he and Hiko Seijurou stepped inside the elevator, hands shoved in his pockets. "They really threw money in this, eh?" he commented cynically as the elevator zoomed downwards. "Why does this doesn't surprise me?"

Hiko arched an eyebrow. "Ahou. Try saying that without that glazed look in your eyes and I might actually believe it."

Sanosuke merely snorted in reply, turning away. _K'so. Was it that obvious?_ He opened his mouth, about to say something to Hiko when the elevator stopped. Sanosuke slanted a confused look to Hiko who just crossed his arms and waited. Obviously, this wasn't their floor, so it meant someone wanted to use the elevator they were on. The doors slid completely open, revealing a woman.

Sanosuke's mouth went dry as cinnamon brown eyes locked with his.

The woman stepped in, smiled briefly at Hiko, who merely nodded in reply. The elevator began to shoot downwards again, and Sanosuke took that chance to study the woman that just stepped in, though she had her back to him. She wore a pristine white lab coat, though it was open, thus revealing that she wore a simple white blouse tucked neatly into a black tight miniskirt, long shapely legs encased in gleaming black nylons. Rich, raven black hair glinted under the harsh lights of the elevator, gathered up into a high bun, albeit an untidy one with tendrils escaping to frame her face. It was, Sanosuke noted with slight amusement, held up by a yellow pencil.

_How the hell do they pin their hair up with those things?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the elevator stopped for the second time, the doors sliding smoothly open. The three of them stepped out, Sanosuke turning to watch the woman walk away from them, her shoes making decisive sounds on the gleaming metal floor. Then, he turned to where Hiko was waiting, firmly pushing all thoughts of the woman from his mind as he prepared himself for the road he had chosen to take.

"Sumanai. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Shinomori. Shinomori Aoshi." the tall man said quietly as he stood up. "Now is a good time as any to meet the others, since this is the only free time we'll have. This way."

"Aa."

Leaving the room, Kenshin followed Aoshi quietly, and then stopped as the sound of pounding music reached his ears. He looked at Aoshi quizzically, confused as to why he was hearing such music at a military base. In fact, he was rather surprised he was hearing music at all. It seemed out of place on the somber building, that throbbing, pulsing beat the youth are accustomed to this days. _It would seem many things have changed since I last have been here, that it did..._ the redhead concluded somewhat soberly. _I wonder if this was the only thing that changed in this place?_

"This is Psalms' private office." Aoshi answered Kenshin's unspoken question. His cold blue eyes glinted with some unknown emotion then it vanished, too quickly for the redhead to place. The tall man pressed the buzzer on the wall next to the metal door. "She is...rather young in her preferences. But no matter what her preferences are, it matters not. What matters is her expertise in intelligence, as well as computers. She is by far, if not the best, one of the best hackers in the world today."

Kenshin blinked. "She?"

Aoshi's sensual lips tilted up in a twisted version of a smile. "Yes, she, Himura-san. Its been a long time since you left, and you will find that upon your return, many things have changed. Some for the better." Turning, he swiped his identification card on the panel and the lights blinked green, granting them entry. Aoshi stepped forward, shaking his head. "It would seem Psalms didn't hear us."

The doors quietly slid open as they stepped forward, and once again, Kenshin was transported into another world. The redhead blinked, almost in confusion as he stared around him. If Kamiya Kaoru's room was a haven, a sanctuary wherein you can calm your soul, here in this room lay Chaos. Many bright posters of bands were posted on the metal walls, at least what was visible of it. Almost all sides of the room, there were computers shoved against it, most of them on, some of them obviously on standby. Several papers littered the floor, and when Kenshin picked it up, he almost choked. It was a military report, and it was left lying around just like it was nothing on the floor! Suddenly, Kenshin had this impulse to clean the room, something he can't help but do whenever he sees something dirty.

Immediately, Kenshin felt silly and took his gaze away from the room, focusing on the sole occupant of the room. The paper in his hand fluttered to the ground, forgotten, as he stepped forward. In the far wall, in its center, was what seemed like a girl with a long cord of black, tightly braided hair with her back to them, sitting rather tensely on her chair as she typed madly on her keyboard, seemingly never once realizing that two men had stepped inside her office, so absorbed was she on what she was doing.

Or at least, that's what Kenshin thought. Still, the music throbbed and pulsed, almost deafening in its capacity.

Suddenly, the girl's chair flew directly towards Aoshi, and a kunai whizzed towards him in a blindingly dangerous speed. Almost automatically, Kenshin caught and plucked it before it hit him, right hand immediately hovering towards his left hip. But he caught himself, straightening, violet eyes returning to its soft luster as Kenshin returned his gaze to the girl, respect growing.

It would seem, that while some things have changed, Kenshin concluded, some haven't. And it will never change.

Returning to present time, Kenshin realized that the girl -no, young woman, he corrected himself, was apologizing rather profusely to Aoshi, who had merely jumped out of the way of the whizzing chair and caught it by its back rest before it can damage any of the computers humming pleasantly in the background. "Oro?"

Both turned to him, and Kenshin's eyes widened a little in surprise when he realized that the Psalms Aoshi was talking about _does_ really look like a high school girl, and yet, as he stepped forward, he noticed her eyes. Sea-green in color, and while it was full of life, there was the unmistakable appearance of having seen too much, experienced too much. There was wisdom and knowledge in her eyes that shouldn't be there had she been a high school girl.

_Iya, _Kenshin thought to himself, _this Psalms is no high school girl. Sessha is right in saying that she is a young woman._

"Himura-san," Aoshi was saying, and Kenshin snapped himself back to attention,"..this is our Senior Intelligence Officer, Makimachi Misao. In here she is known as Psalms. Misao, meet--"

"Himura Kenshin, otherwise known by others as Battousai, call sign Manslayer." Misao interrupted, sea green eyes studying him carefully. "The red hair and the scar gives you away, not to mention the stance you made after you caught my kunai. Age, 32 years old. Left the military at the age of twenty-two, for reasons that he would not disclose. Trained by the famed Hiko Seijurou, otherwise known as Solomon, in the arts of fighting and weapons. After leaving, entered the Tokyo Police Station headed by Solomon instead."

"You certainly know sessha well, Makimachi-dono," Kenshin remarked quietly, politely handing back her kunai. "May sessha ask why de gozaru ka?"

"Simple. You're a living legend, and living legends tend to make me curious." Misao shrugged, tugging on the ends of her long braid as Aoshi merely watched their interaction. "And most importantly, you are going to join our group. Naturally, it would be my job to know."

Kenshin smiled. "Aa, it would seem so."

Satisfied with her evaluation of him, and his response, Misao turned to the tall man next to her. With that simple movement, her girlish stance changed. "Proverbs, Solomon and Sagara Sanosuke are on their way down the elevator. I've got a message from Lamentations to le you know that you're supposed to meet them both. It would seem that his meeting will be held indefinitely." She glanced at the computer to her right. "Even now, both of them are heading to the meeting room. Should I contact Solomon and let him know that he's to go here, sir?"

"No, we'll go to him. It'll take time if we wait for them. " Aoshi turned to the door, Kenshin and Misao following him. "Misao."

Misao raised her eyebrow in query. "Hai, Aoshi-sama?"

"Your timing is off. Improve on it."

Sanosuke prowled restlessly throughout the room, feeling much like a caged wolf. Hiko merely glanced at him once and turned his attention back to the report he was reading. Finally, the metal double doors opened, and Kenshin was the first to walk in. Almost immediately, Sanosuke pounced on him. "What took you so long, man? We've been here for ages!"

Misao snorted at that as she plunked down on a chair. "Ha. As if five minutes would count as ages. Sagara Sanosuke, you never change! Still as impatient as ever."

"What the hell-?!" Sanosuke whirled around, and it was then that he noticed Misao. "Makimachi Misao? It's really you!"

Misao grinned as she stood up and struck a pose. "In the flesh, baka tori."

"But why...?" Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you're..."

Misao sobered. "Yes. Yes I am."

"As much as this is all entertaining me, why don't you all sit down and maybe start behaving like the elite military group you ahous are going to be?" Hiko interrupted sarcastically, putting aside the report he had been reading. "I don't have all day, and neither does you ahous."

The others nodded and Misao sat down, Aoshi opting to stand and lean on the wall, next to the door. Sanosuke and Kenshin sat down, the tall streetfighter leaning forward. Hiko nodded in satisfaction, and started. "Before anything else, I am called Solomon. There's no use trying to introduce myself; you all already know my true name and my day job." He smirked. "And baka deshi, I presume Saitou had already briefed you in?"

Kenshin nodded mutely.

"Good. Therefore this will be quick. You can brief Sagara later, we don't have time to go over it again. " Hiko crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll leave the introduction to Aoshi; it's not that important anyway. I've read the report Saitou had for me today, and among others. There's been an attack just earlier."

Misao exploded off her chair and Aoshi straightened abruptly. "What do you mean? Explain."

"Not to worry, he took care of it earlier." Hiko waved them all to go back to their earlier position. "They didn't even had time to infiltrate our base. But this event bothers me. From the call I had from David earlier, the soldier attacked _very_ near this building. They're getting near, and I want to know how the hell did they guess where we are."

"But that wouldn't have been possible!" Misao cried out. "The dummy base we set up in the former area... What happened to it? The officers, the people in it... What happened? They should have been able to lure them into it!"

"They're all dead."

**Author's Notes:**

**Psalms - A book in the Holy Bible. Makimachi Misao's codename.   
Age - Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi are 32 years old; both were 22 years old when Himura Kenshin left the military and Shinomori Aoshi entered it along with Kamiya Kaoru. She, meanwhile, is 27 years old. She was 17 years old when she entered the military. Both she and Makimachi Misao are of the same age, Makimachi Misao being 21 years old when she entered the military. Sagara Sanosuke is 30 years old, Saitou Hajime is 35.**

_**in one's dreams, one can see the future. tsuzuku.**_


End file.
